


Meanies!

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Crying, Day 24, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Sleepy Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Tsukishima Kei, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima decide to wake Yamaguchi and Hinata up with sex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Kudos: 248





	Meanies!

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Ah! Tsukki! More, please!” Yamaguchi cries as he arches back into his thrusts.

“I’ll go as fast as I want, Yams. It’s too early for this.”

“Nghn, Kageyama, I was sleeping!” He whines, spreading his legs wider as Kageyama thrusts into him.

“Yeah, well good ole Tsukki and Yams woke me up and made me horny. Blame them.” Flipping Hinata onto his hands and knees, Kageyama wraps his arms around him. “Feel good?”

“So good!” He slurs, relaxing against the bed. Suddenly, a familiar feeling makes him stiffen. “W-wait, Bakayama! Wait! I have to pee!” He cries, pushing at those arms.

Hearing Hinata say this, Yamaguchi’s eyes widen as he suddenly becomes aware of his own problem. “Ts-Tsukki, I gotta go too! Please let me!”

“No!” Kageyama and Tsukishima say this together, going faster. 

Hinata struggles to maintain control of his bladder, wanting to relax into the thrusts. “No, no, no, no, no, no!” He babbles, trying to clench his muscles to keep from messing himself.

“No, please, Tsukki! Gonna make a mess!”

“Just go. I’ll clean it up later.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, pressing on Hinata’s bladder.

“No!” He cries. He knows that he probably won’t be able to avoid it as he’s so close to cumming. No matter how hard he tries, he always fully relaxes when he cums. "Please, Bakayama! Don't make me do it!" Tears start gathering in the corners of his eyes as the pressure starts becoming painful. 

“Please, Tsukki! Please no!” The pressure is building up, practically ready to burst. He leaks a little, a choked sob breaking past his lips. 

“Go on, cum,” Tsukishima rumbles, reaching down to press against Yamaguchi’s bladder as well.

“T-TOBIO!” Hinata sobs, cumming and letting go of his bladder at the same time. As the warmth spreads across the front of his lower body, his face burns and he can’t stop crying. “I hate you so much!”

Yamaguchi follows soon after, soaking his pants. “You’re so mean, Tsukii!”

“Go shower. The King and I will clean up in here,” Tsukishima murmurs, pressing kisses to the back of Yamaguchi’s neck.

Yamaguchi and Hinata hurry into the bathroom, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated. They quickly fill the bath and sink inside, hiding in the bubbles. 

“They’re so mean,” Hinata pouts.

Yamaguchi nods. “They are.”

After a little bit, Tsukishima and Kageyama walk into the bathroom. “Are you guys done yet?” The blond asks.

Yamaguchi glares at him. “No sex for a month!”

His jaw drops. “Wh-what?”

“Yeah! No sex for a month, Bakayama!” Hinata exclaims, glaring. “That’s what you get for doing what you did!”

Kageyama scoffs. “You like morning sex, Boke.”

“Yeah,  _ after I go to the bathroom _ , _ you goddamn monster _ !”

And so, Yamaguchi and Hinata withheld sex from their boyfriends for a month. They totally deserved it though.


End file.
